Where is Draco Malfoy?
by siriusly addicted 2 fanfiction
Summary: Hermione wakes up in St Mungo's after the defeat of Voldemort wondering where her husband Draco is...
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

Hermione woke with the sun warming her face. She slowly opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see that she was in a room with four white walls. She was in St Mungo's.

The last thing she could remember before blacking out was Harry defeating Voldemort once and for all before she was hit by a stunner square in the back.

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for and didn't really care all she wanted to know was if her husband and friends were ok. She tried calling for a healer but soon realized that she couldn't speak, whether this was a permanent result she was unsure but it scared her none the less.

After lying there for what seemed like hours but was probably only thirty minutes, she heard footsteps in the hallway. A few seconds later Harry Potter walked through the door. When he saw that she was awake he rushed over and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Hermione just looked at him. He was not the first person she expected to see. She was expecting a healer or her husband. Come to think of it why wasn't he sitting at her bedside like she would have been doing for him? The worst thoughts flashed through her mind at that point. What if he was seriously injured? Or even worse what if he didn't make it through the final battle?

"Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Hermione motioned to her throat to let him know that she couldn't speak. That was all Harry needed before running off to find a healer.

A few minutes later an elderly healer came in with an assortment of potions for her to take.

"Its ok dearie I'm Healer Jones, these potions will make you feel a bit better and will restore your voice." The healer waited patiently for Hermione to swallow the potions. "You received a nasty knock to your head love; you had us all quite worried there for a while. When you were hit by that last spell you fell and hit your head. But everything seems to be healing quite nicely, with no lasting damage. You should be able to leave here in a few days."

Hermione swallowed the last of the potions with a grimace they really did taste awful. She looked up at Healer Jones, big brown eyes glistening with tears and asked "Where is he?"

Healer Jones walked towards the door and said "I'll just get him for you Miss Granger." And with that said she walked out and Harry came back in.

"Harry, why did that healer call me Miss Granger? Why aren't I admitted under Hermione Malfoy?" asked a very confused Hermione.

Harry gulped, he had been dreading this. He had told the healers time and time again that she was married and that Granger was no longer her legal name.

"Well Hermione, I don't really know how to say this. You see it's like this…"

"Like what Harry? Why did Healer Jones call me Miss Granger, and why isn't Draco here with me? Where is he?" Hermione was getting frustrated at the moment, she was booked in under her maiden name and she had no idea where her husband was.

Harry took in a deep breath and mumbled, "Ron brought you here."

"WHAT?! Why was he the one to bring me here? You know we aren't friends anymore! He has never accepted mine and Draco's relationship and has tried to break us up more times than I can count!" Hermione was really pissed off now. "Harry where is Draco? I need to know. Is he ok? How long have I been in here?"

Harry didn't like being the bearer of bad news, so for the second time that day he took a deep breath. "You have been in here for three weeks, Mione." He took a long look at her before answering her other question.

"As for Draco…We don't know where he is, we couldn't find him after the final battle. I'm sorry Mione."

And with that Hermione blacked out.


	2. One Week Later

**One week later**

It had been a week since Hermione had woken and there was still no word on Draco. Harry had left that first day, with the promise to not stop until he had found Draco alive and well. After he left Healer Jones came back in to talk to Hermione.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Miss Granger, are you feeling better now?" asked a smiling Healer Jones._

_Hermione looked at the healer and said sarcastically "Oh yes I'm feeling great, I'm in hospital with a bump on my head the size of Australia, I have no idea where my husband is and you lot insist on calling me by my maiden name even though I am married."_

"_I am very sorry about that Miss--- I mean Mrs Malfoy, the gentleman that brought you here to be admitted insisted that you weren't married and that you and he were engaged to be married after the war. We had no reason to think that he was being untruthful. I will have you forms fixed as soon as I am done here, and please call me Sandra" Sandra smiled._

_Hermione smiled back at Sandra thinking at least something was going right and that she would at least be called by her proper name now. If she never saw Ronald Weasley again it would be too soon. "Thank you Sandra that would mean a lot to me. I would also like it if that man comes in again by any chance that you don't let him in here, he is a red haired git and I never want to see him again as long as I live. And please call me Hermione."_

"_That wouldn't be a problem Mrs--- I mean, Hermione I will notify admin of that as well. But before I do that I need to talk to you about some things." Hermione nodded to let Sandra know that she could go on. "Ok first off, that bump on your head isn't as bad as if feels, and is healing really well. There is something more concerning that I need to talk to you about. I take it since you never asked you didn't know that you were pregnant?"_

"_No I didn't." Hermione whispered knowing full well that the news coming wasn't going to be good._

"_I'm sorry to say Hermione but the baby didn't make it." Sandra for once didn't smile._

_Hermione was quiet, just staring in front of her not knowing how to take the news. She didn't even notice Sandra leave the room. _


	3. Late Night Coffee

**Late Night Coffee**

A week after Hermione found out she had lost the baby she didn't know she was carrying; she was released from St Mungo's. She went to her and Draco's cottage in Hogsmead, neither herself or Draco wanted to live at the manor so they decided to sell it to a couple who would be using it as an orphanage knowing full well that there would be need for one after the war.

Making herself a coffee (the muggle way of course!) she was reminded of the first real conversation Draco and her had.

_Flashback_

_Under Harry's invisibility cloak Hermione made her way through the corridors to the kitchen. She wasn't on her way to talk to the House Elves about their rights, she really needed to have a coffee. She was working late in the Gryffindor Common Room studying for NEWTS which were eight weeks away._

_As she entered the kitchen she heard the House Elves making coffee already. 'They must have known I was coming.' She thought. So she was really surprised when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at the kitchen bench talking to the House Elves! _

_She stood on the corner for a while not knowing if she should make herself known or if she should back out quietly when Dobby called out her name._

"_Miss Hermione, you is coming to see Dobby! What can I be doing for you?" _

"_Can I please have the usual Dobby?" Hermione asked kindly._

_Draco jumped up from where he was sitting and Hermione could see that he had been crying._

"_Oh if it isn't Pothead's Mudblood. Coming to set the House Elves free are you? Where are Pothead and Weasel? Do they know you are out wondering the corridors by yourself? Aren't you scared that something might just go bump in the night?"_

_Hermione just laughed, she didn't want to show him that he scared her. "Oh sod off Malfoy! Why are your eyes so red? Been in here crying to the House Elves? Are you scared that you Death Eater father and ole Voldie might hurt you?"_

"_Yes yes Miss Hermione, Master Draco was in here saying just that. You really are the brightest witch yes you are. Master Draco is saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is wanting Master Draco to take Miss Hermione to him. Draco is not wanting to be doing that coz he is liking Miss Hermione. He is thinking she is beautiful!" Dobby squealed happily while bringing Hermione a coffee._

"_You think I'm beautiful?" Asked a dumbfounded Hermione._

"_No i-i-i…Shutup Mudblood" Draco stuttered._

"_Master Draco not be calling Miss Hermione bad words in Draco's kitchen__. Dobby is agreeing with Master Draco, Miss Hermione is beautiful. Dobby is thinking Master Draco is loving her." _

"_Malfoy loves me? I must be having a nightmare, yes that's what it is! There is no way the Slytherin Prince would think I am beautiful. Dream Malfoy does look mighty sexy though." Hermione thought out loud._

"_Well well well…seems we agree on something here Granger" Draco spat._

"_Yeh what's that Malfoy?"_

"_You are definitely having a nightmare" and with that he stormed out of the kitchens leaving behind a stunned Hermione._

_End Flashback_

Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time they were in the kitchens together. From that night onwards Draco had never called her Mudblood again and by 'coincidence' always felt the urge for a late night coffee.


End file.
